Losing You
by Olii Taisho
Summary: Rodeado por una gran tristeza InuYasha toma un desición... Un song-fic de la canción Losing you del grupo Dead by April.


**¡Hola! **

**Bueno, este fic es en respuesta al reto pedido por Paulii Taisho en el foro_ ¡Siéntate!. _**

**_Tanto la canción como los personajes usados en esta historia, son de sus respectivos creadores, la trama, es toda mía ;) _**

* * *

Llego a casa y dejo las llaves en la cocina, subo las escaleras mientras deshago el nudo de mi corbata y entro en la habitación. Todo esta en penumbras así que no me doy cuenta de la silla hasta que me golpeo el pie con ella, el dolor es bienvenido y de repente me gustaría que todos los muebles cobraran vida y se pusieran frente a mi para chocar con cada uno de ellos "accidentalmente", sonrío al imaginarlo, pero es una sonrisa muerta, sin sentimientos reales en ella.

What I have in me,

In my mind is you

(I would die if we were through)

What I'm feeling now,

What I'm heading into!

(I am lost in pain without you)

(so cold, so alone)

Me recuesto en la cama y miro el techo que por unos segundos deja de ser totalmente blanco y puedo verte, realmente verte… Pero no luces como hace unas horas, estas vestida con un hermoso vestido y lo reconozco como el que te pusiste cuando fuimos de día de campo, te veías preciosa con el cabello suelto y ese sombrero veraniego que te causaba molestias cada vez que el viento se lo llevaba. Siento una pequeña punzada en el pecho ante ese recuerdo… Éramos tan felices...

All I have is you,

It is all that I'm breathing for

All I need is you,

(Now I can't make it through)

All the nights I've prayed,

Must this all be untrue?

(I am not prepared to be strong)

I just can't believe I am losing you

(Unprepared to carry on)

(I can't see you walk away)

(so cold, so alone)

Me levanto de golpe y voy al baño, necesito una ducha. Abro la llave del agua fría que hace que de un respingo, sin embargo, mi cuerpo se acostumbra rápidamente, hago todo el proceso mecánicamente. Cuando termino de ponerme el pijama me acuesto en mi lado de la cama y apago la luz. Cierro los ojos y sin quererlo, cae sobre mí todo el peso de los días anteriores… Y de nuevo estoy afuera de ese gran edificio acompañado por Miroku, entramos y una enfermera nos recibe.

—Señor Taisho, por aquí por favor—

Miroku se queda en la sala de espera y me da un apretón en el hombro mientras susurra un _ve_, le doy un asentimiento como respuesta y me giro en dirección a la enfermera que me

guía por un interminable pasillo y finalmente a una puerta café con el número 501, la enfermera abre la puerta por mi y me dice

—Esta dormida ahora—

Incapaz de responderle, muevo la cabeza afirmativamente. Al entrar a la estancia veo la camilla en la que yace mi esposa. Se ve tan pequeña y frágil, a su cabello le falta brillo y su piel está pálida, sus ojos están cerrados, pero sé que si los abriera, estarían opacos y sin vida. Me siento a su lado y tomo su mano que luce muy pequeña entre la mía. Se remueve un poco y abre los ojos.

—Inu…Yasha—

—Shh— pongo mi dedo índice sobre sus labios resecos y le doy un beso en la frente —Esta bien amor, estas bien—

—No, InuYasha, yo… no pude… no pude— sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y siento como algo se rompe en mi interior al verla de esta manera —Se fue, se ha ido— repite eso una y otra vez mientras la estrecho entre mis brazos y le susurro palabras para que se tranquilice.

—No llores por favor, no me gusta verte así—

—Pero… es que tu…. Tu estabas tan feliz… yo, ambos deseábamos tanto esto— la abrazo más fuerte — ¡Lo perdí InuYasha, lo perdí!— hundo mi cabeza en el arco de su cuello para evitar que ella vea mi dolor mientras las lágrimas bajan una a una por mi rostro. Los dos estábamos muy entusiasmados por la idea de un bebé, sabíamos que era peligroso pues Kagome tiene un cuerpo muy frágil, sin embargo habíamos estado tan felices cuando el doctor nos lo anuncio. Kagome se cuidaba mucho y hacía todo lo que el doctor le decía al pie de la letra… pero al parecer, no había sido suficiente.

All I have is you,

It is all that I'm breathing for

All I need is you,

(Now I can't make it through)

I am losing you forever

(I am lost in pain without you)

I am leaving ground forever

(Forever, forever)

—No te culpes por eso Kag, sabíamos que era peligroso, pero lo intentamos, no es tu culpa amor— trato de consolarla y me aparto un poco para poder darle un beso — Te amo Kagome— me mira a los ojos por un momento y abre sus labios para contestarme pero de repente todo su cuerpo se tensa y empieza a convulsionar. Asustado, presiono el botón que esta al lado de la camilla y una enfermera entra corriendo, le siguen otras tres.

—Señor Taisho, salga de aquí por favor— dice una enfermera en tono serio, luego entra un doctor y les da órdenes de mover cosas y suministrar oxigeno, mis pies al fin responden y trato de ir junto a mi esposa pero soy detenido por la misma enfermera que me saca a empujones de la habitación. Desde afuera solo puedo escuchar al doctor y a las enfermeras moviéndose. Un pensamiento fugaz inunda mi mente… _Te estoy perdiendo._

Distant, so far, destiny is selecting me

I can't be strong, life is disconnecting me

Now loneliness infecting me

Gone are the days, you were there protecting me

So cold (so alone)

Me niego a creerlo, aún cuando el doctor me lo ha dicho, no, no, ¡No! Me dirijo a la habitación en la que estaba la última vez y la encuentro vacía. Salgo rápidamente y me encuentro con Miroku que me toma fuertemente por los hombros y me detiene.

—Esta mintiendo Miroku ¡Ella está bien, no esta muerta, la vi! ¡La vi Miroku!— Lo empujo y trato de salir corriendo mientras las lágrimas no paran de correr, Miroku me toma más fuerte y trata de tranquilizarme —No esta muerta, yo lo se Miroku, yo lo se— le digo a mi amigo mientras me abandono al dolor, a la pérdida y me siento _tan frío, tan solo…_

All I have is you

It is all that I'm breathing for

All I need is you

(Now I can't make it through)

I am losing you forever

(I am lost in pain without you)

I am leaving ground forever (forever)

Despierto de golpe, estoy sudando y mi corazón esta agitado. Me levanto y veo la hora, 2:00 am. Voy a la cocina y tomo un vaso de agua, subo de nuevo a la habitación y la veo… esta sentada en la cama, con un bebé en brazos, esta jugando con sus manitas. Detengo mis pasos y no puedo creer lo que veo, levanta la mirada y me sonríe. El aliento me abandona… Dioses, sus ojos brillan tanto, su sonrisa es casi infantil y se ve hermosa…

— ¿Quieres conocerlo? Se parece mucho a ti— Con pasos torpes me acerco a su lado y ella destapa la cara del niño que esta cargando, es muy pequeño y apenas tiene cabello, pero sus ojos son dorados como los míos y tiene una nariz respingada como ella.

—Es precioso, ¿verdad?— asiento con la cabeza y me vuelvo para mirarla.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste Kag? ¿Por qué me dejaste?— Le reprocho, y trato de abrazarla pero mis brazos pasan de largo por su cuerpo.

—Pronto amor, pronto— Y luego desaparece…

Desesperado, la busco, pero sé que es inútil y como una avalancha, todo el dolor me arrastra hasta lo más profundo, y vuelvo a llorar aunque ya casi no tenga lágrimas que derramar, lloro por el hijo que nunca vi y por el amor de mi vida, ambos me abandonaron…

_No puedo ser fuerte, _lo repito una y otra vez cuando me dirijo al baño, me mojo la cara con agua fría, cansado miro mi reflejo por el espejo, pero quien me devuelve la mirada es un hombre al que no conozco, una nueva oleada de sufrimiento me ataca y doy un puñetazo al espejo que se rompe en mil pedazos, desesperado, me tumbó en el suelo y tomo un trozo afilado. Millones de imágenes pasan a través de mi cabeza a cada corte en la piel, recuerdos de Kagome cuidándome, sonriendo, llorando, cuando me abrazaba, sus labios mientras me besaba, la forma en que temblaba su cuerpo cuando hacíamos el amor… Y finalmente, ella abrazando a un bebé… sin embargo, esta última no esta solo en mi mente, es real, ella realmente esta aquí.

All I have is you (it is all that I'm breathing for)

All I need is you (now I can't make it through)

It is all that I'm breathing for

(breathing for, breathing for)

(breathing for, breathing for, breathing for)

*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u**u*u*uu**u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*

Traducción en español

Que es lo que me pasa...  
en mi mente estas tu...  
(QUISIERA MORIR SI FUERAMOS ATRAVEZ)  
Que es lo que siento ahora?  
mis sentimientos estan rodeados...  
(ESTOY PERDIDO EN DOLOR SI NO ESTAS)  
(Tan frio, Tan solo)

Todo lo que tengo eres tu...  
Es por todo lo que respiro...  
Todo lo que nesecito eres tu...  
(QUISIERA HACERLO REALIDAD)

Todas las noches oré...  
La mayoria lamentablemente  
falso...  
(NO ESTOY PREPARADO PARA SER FUERTE)  
No puedo creer que te estoy perdiendo...  
(NO ESTOY LISTO PARA CONTINUAR  
AHORA VIENDO QUE TE VAS)  
(Tan solo)

Todo lo que tengo eres tu...  
Es por todo lo que respiro...  
Todo lo que nesecito eres tu...  
(QUISIERA HACERLO REALIDAD)  
Te estoy perdiendo para siempre  
(ESTOY PERDIDO EN DOLOR SI NO ESTAS)  
Ahora me voy para siempre (por siempre, siempre)

(DIAS FALLIDOS, EL DESTINO ME SELECCIONO  
NO PUEDO SER FUERTE  
ME DESCONECTO DE LA VIDA  
NOOOOOOOOO  
ME INFECTA LA SOLEDAD  
ATRAS QUEDARON LOS DIAS  
EN LOS QUE ESTABAS  
PROTEGIENDOME...)

Tan frio...TAN SOLO

Todo lo que tengo eres tu...  
Es por todo lo que respiro...  
Todo lo que nesecito eres tu...  
(QUISIERA HACERLO REALIDAD)  
Te estoy perdiendo para siempre...  
(ESTOY PERDIDO EN DOLOR SI NO ESTAS)  
Ahora me voy para siempre (por siempre)  
Todo lo que tengo eres tu...  
(ES POR TODO LO QUE RESPIRO)  
Todo lo que nesecito eres tu...  
(QUISIERA HACERLO REALIDAD)

(Es por todo lo que respiro, respiro, respiro)

* * *

**¡Hey! ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. ¡Diganme qué opinan! **

**;D ¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
